


Domestic sunday morning

by Anonymous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Au no ship, Ava is fbi, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I have no idea for a job for nyssa, Menstruation, Sara is a Surgon, Talk of Periods, talk of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before you leave a hate comment about this fic. Caity Lotz has talked about a Thrumple between the three of them. Katrina law said she wouldn't mind doing a Thruple when asked. Jes Was not asked. I wrote this about a month ago and was scared to post it because of hate but I am doing it now. This is fluffy Ava, Sara, Nyssa on a Sunday morning just being domestic.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	Domestic sunday morning

Ava looks at the women in her bed. Sara was in the crook of the other woman’s arm. Ava giggles and takes a photo of them. She walked to the kitchen and is starting to work on breakfast. Nyssa walks in a couple of minutes later and smiles at her beloved.

Ava looks at her, "Your hair is a mess"

Nyssa glares at her, "I can kill you with my pinky finger"

Ava laughs softly, "You wouldn’t kill me I have coffee"

Nyssa smiles and takes the mug from Ava, "You have redeemed yourself"

Ava laughs softly,"Want oatmeal"

Nyssa looks at her, "Yes Please"

Ava nods and starts making some coffee, "How is Sara"

Nyssa yawns as she drinks her coffee, "Ta-er al-Sahfer is sleeping"

Ava smiles and nods as she hands Nyssa a bowl, "Come eat"

Nyssa smiles and sits down to eat, "This is to domestic"

Ava laughs softly and starts drinking her coffee.

Nyssa doesn’t turn her head backward to look at the stairs, "Hello beloved"

Sara yawns, "Coffee you guys up to early"

Ava laughs softly and starts making Sara’s coffee, "Want sugar"

Sara nods softly and goes and sits next to Nyssa.

Nyssa smiles and lets the younger blonde lays her head on her.

Ava smiles and hands a cup of coffee to Sara as Nyssa looks at her.

Ava smiles and kisses her. 

Sara smiles softly, "Do you guys have any plans"

Nyssa shakes her head no, "My husband doesn’t need me"

Ava laughs, "It still surprises me you married him"

Sara laughs ,"It was her dad"

Nyssa nods, "He never liked you"

Sara laughs, "I got that message. Half my scars are from him"

Nyssa nods and kisses her head softly, "He can’t hurt you anymore"

Sara smiles and drinks her coffee, "Did you two do it"

Ava laughs, "Nyssa came down and ate then you showed up"

Nyssa smiles softly, "I need a shower"

Sara laughs a little, "I can join you"

Ava laughs softly, "Fucking this early"

Nyssa hits her arm and puts the dishes in the dishwasher as the other two talks.

Ava walks upstairs with Sara behind.

Sara starts getting undressed as she turns on the shower.

Ava sits on the counter watching.

Nyssa gets undressed and looks at ava, "Join us"

Ava shakes her head no.

Nyssa looks at her, "What’s wrong"

Ava looks at her, "Period"

Sara laughs, "You are talking to people who killed people for a living"

Ava laughs softly and takes off her shirt as the other two watches.

Nyssa smiles and helps Ava into the shower.

Ava smiles softly and kisses her, "I love you"

Nyssa kisses back and has her arms around her neck.

Ava smiles and has her hands on the assassin's waist as she kisses.

Sara smiles and shots them with the water as they kiss.

Ava laughs at Sara, "You are a child sometimes!"

Sara laughs and starts running the water over Nyssa’s hair.

Ava smiles softly, "It’s so long"

Nyssa smiles, "I need to get it cut again"

Sara smiles as she hands the showerhead to Ava and puts shampoo In Nyssa’s hair, "You never take care of it"

Nyssa laughs softly, "Because one of you is normal playing with it"

Ava nods softly and starts cleaning herself up.

Nyssa looks at her and smiles, "We have all seen it before"

Ava smiles nervously, "I know"

Sara smiles softly and comes closer and looks at her softly, "You can just watch if you don’t want two assassins near the bloodbath"

Ava laughs, "You both love blood"

Sara laughs, "I just know how to clean it up and how to kill someone without getting blood everywhere"

Nyssa laughs, "You loved bloody stuff"

Sara looks at her, "Shut up! I am a doctor"

Nyssa laughs, "A surgeon"

Ava glares at the two of them "Shut the hell up"

Nyssa looks at Sara and kisses her.

Sara smiles and kisses back.

Ava watches them and notices how turned on she was.

Sara pulls her head up from between Nyssa’s legs as she comments, "Ava is the only one showering"

Sara laughs and kisses her, "I love you"

Ava laughs softly, "I love you too"

Sara smiles softly and looks at Ava, "Are you okay"

Nyssa was putting conditioner on her hair and shaving as they talked.

Ava shakes her head no, "My stomach"

Sara nods, "Let’s get out then and I can get the heating pad"

Ava nods and wraps her towel around herself. 

Nyssa gets out and goes to the medication cabinet.

Ava gets dressed as Sara sets up the heating pad for her.

Nyssa gets dressed and puts her hair up in a bun and walks to Ava with the pills in her hand.

Ava looks at her, "Thank you"

Nyssa nods, "Your welcome beloved"

Sara smiles and gets in bed with Ava, "Wanna watch a Christmas movie and relax"

Ava nods.

Nyssa smiles, "Can we watch something I haven’t seen"

Ava nods, "Elf"

Sara nods and puts it on as they all cuddle.


End file.
